The Lion King: PnF Version
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Phineas is the young, creative, and mischievous prince of the Tri-Kingdom Area, next in line to the throne. Unbeknownst to him, many envy his future role, including his uncle who's bent of usurping the throne by any means necessary. When things turn for the worst, leaving Phineas on the run from his past, who will be able to save the home he left behind? (AU; Phinabella)


**In honor of that awful remake of The Lion King (unless you liked it, then it's not awful; to each their own, we all have different opinions on this thing, I just personally do not like it. No I didn't watch the film, but I have seen clips, and…I'm not impressed), I decided to do a reboot of my own. More like a rewrite of a story I tried to do before, and I think y'all know what I'm talking about. If you wanna see the trainwreck that is "Phineas and Ferb: The Lion King", go right on ahead.**

**Let's make this clear – I'm gonna be as accurate as possible while also adding a bunch of new stuff to it to flesh out the story more. Enough for it to feel like a PnF fic, but also a crossover with The Lion King, but also my own thing, too (one of my OCs are in this story, for example; in fact, a couple of them are. But they actually mostly have recurring or minor roles; and the tone's likely a bit darker than what PnF is, but so is the Lion King when you think about it. A guy dies in it, for heaven's sake). So if you're expecting a word for word kinda thing, then you're only half right.**

**I also don't guarantee that there won't be spoilers in this, since there will be, but I doubt anyone will be spoiled since who HASN'T watched The Lion King? But who knows, right?**

**Did you miss me making these inane rants? I did~.**

**Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh**

**The Lion King belongs to Disney**

**Any OCs in this story belongs to me (I'll list them out once they're revealed)**

**Enjoy~**

**P/F/P/F**

_From the day we arrived on the planet_

_And creeping step into the sun_

_There's more to see_

_Than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Each great and small, on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and lo-_

The recording sound on the outdated speakers slowed to a monotonous stop, leaving awkward pops coming from the large cones. The reaction to this was direct and unanimous – everyone looked on in annoyance, from commoner to royal, while others who had worked on the speakers moments before festivities had begun looked rather embarrassed if anything. Some of the children seemed rather unopposed by this, even completely unaware of the prospect, and continued to sing along with a few cheerier adults present. Others booed and jeered, while others still mumbled to themselves and their friends closest to them.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz in particular sighed deeply, taking note of the few who reacted to this obstacle positively. He hoped and prayed that his son would be as oblivious and as outgoing as they were – outgoing no matter the problems set, and oblivious to reality's upsets. At least for a while, until adulthood perhaps, he figured as he went to check on the speakers himself. One would've thought he was an engineer of sorts had it not been for his garb. But no, no, life had to be far more difficult than that, of course. Instead, to everyone's cautious glee, he was their king.

"Heinz?"

As he climbed down towards the black boxes attached to the float, the king looked over awkwardly to his wife and two children, both his daughters who were over a year a part, and in his wife's arms a bundle. Never could Heinz fathom how Linda was so patient with him to begin with. Any saner person would've fled after the first week of being married to him, and yet here they were. It seemed the only thing Linda was worried about was safety rather than things slowing down, even if Heinz's focus lied elsewhere.

"I got this," Heinz called, though this didn't stop the groaning; honestly, given how many times these 'traditional heirlooms' had broken down during these types of events, he wasn't exactly thrilled by this cumbersome pause either.

But deep down he likely knew they had a single scenario in their minds referring to all of the explosive mistakes he'd likely be making even touching the equipment. Not that he wasn't good with machines, they simply weren't good to _him_. Granted, in his spare time, he'd work on these things one moment and then add a self-destruct button the next, but…hm…where was I going with this?

Heinz made sure to check each of the boxes as quickly as possible, the crowd waiting impatiently. Several others who worked under Heinz assisted, completely confused as to what was going on. They had rehearsed this, and the speakers worked fine before.

"SIRE!"

Heinz turned around, his ears ringing with the sound of a thick, Queen's English dialect, and saw one of his subjects tugging furiously at something sticking out of a further right speaker. "It's stuck!" he called out, several others going to help pull the blasted thing out.

"It" was some kind of large cap, probably from one of the confetti canons. Heinz let out another heave of a sigh, rushed over, and attempted to help by sitting on the stage of the float and pushing on it with his feet. The cap refused to budge, as if determined to cease the celebration and ruin everyone's good time. "Dumb…piece of…plastic!" Heinz scowled, stamping on the cap now.

"Many apologies, your highness," the Brit replied, "It's stuck in there real good."

"I can see that," Heinz grumbled before stomping again, "NORM! Check the sound system! Maybe," he stomped again, "We can disconnect," Again, "THIS ONE!"

Linda sighed as her husband and several others tried desperately to get the cap off the speaker. How it got lodged there in the first place was beyond her. She saw Norm float over to the sound system located behind the float, rather happily in spite the situation. It was likely Norm, a robot, had never been programmed to feel anything but joy in the first place anyway. Linda felt someone tugging at her dress, and she looked into the eyes of her youngest daughter.

"Is daddy having another meltdown?" the orange haired maiden asked.

"No, Candace," Linda smiled, "He's just frustrated. There's a difference."

"Looks like he's gonna explode," Linda's eldest, brown haired child remarked with the tiniest of smirks, "Wish I brought some popcorn."

"Ooh, that sounds good right about now," Candace smiled, "Mommy, can we get some popcorn?"

_Pop!_

A short-lived silence rang through Linda's ears as she turned and saw her husband from behind, his usual hunch straightened out in shock. In Heinz's point of view, he stared at the Brit's hands, which held the cap firmly as he wore a similar expression. The Brit smiled. "Well, look at that," he said, "It's off! I suppose we can get the music started aga-."

_**-OOOOOOOVE**_

_**TILL WE FIND OUR PLACE**_

_**ON THE PATH UNWINDING**_

Those closest to the speakers were flung back by the sheer power of the sound, while other near or on the float covered their ears. Heinz shrieked as he clung to the closest object to him, his family taking cover. "NORM!" he shouted, enraged, "THAT'S THE SOUND CONTROL! TURN IT DOWN!"

"Alright, sir!" came the merrily animatronic reply, immediately shutting the sound off entirely.

Heinz fell to the ground of the stage face first, taking a moment to be still before stumbling back to his feet, his family more graceful on doing so. He fumbled back beside his wife, his crown hanging from his nose and his robe shifted onto his left shoulder. "…aLrIiIight, le-let's get this started…agaaaaiiiiinnnn…" Heinz stated dizzily, the music continuing in the proper volume, and the floats once again setting motion through the city.

Heinz looked to the side at his wife, who looked at him with a mirthful grin. "…what?" he blinked slowly, still a little shaken.

Linda giggle before grabbing his crown and setting it back in its proper place, then readjusting his robe, streamers continuing to fall around them, all this with one hand as the other held the bundle firmly. "There we go," Linda nodded, "Much better."

"Heh…thanks, Linda," Heinz chuckled as his wife leaned into his side, a calm settling into him as he looked into her arms.

There laid his youngest child, a boy with red hair, smiling back at him, almost completely entertained by what had just happened. He clapped and giggled at his disheveled father, who couldn't help but smile.

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

**(~)**

From within the castle walls, the blaring sounds of cheers and music filled the hallways deafeningly. Those who had chosen to remain in the castle were hurriedly preparing and cleaning for guests. Decorations adorned the ceilings and podiums of the ballroom, with the main dining halls filled with all kinds of mouth-watering delicacies. Servants of all kinds could look upon their work with some bit of pride and mirth.

This was a typical run down for whenever a newborn royal was presented to the Tri-Kingdom. An overkill of a tradition, one might say – and the royal lineage was all about overkill. At least that's what Heinz and Roger were taught.

Ah.

Yes.

_Roger._

Suppose introductions are an order here, given his relations to the bumbling king. In comparison, Roger was a healthier build of a man, with a handsome chiseled face. A calm, laid back and attractive smile was ever present whenever he was within company of others – a true introvert by nature. Unlike his elder brother, who seemed to find new ways of stressing himself out every day with complaints and duties, Roger was far more accepted, more composed.

As the younger of the two royal brothers, Roger merely had luxuries to deal with – his life had been an easy one, thanks to the doting their mother gave him. A strange sort of charm was planted within him that drew people towards him in ways Heinz couldn't. It was an off-putting blessing, indeed, for Heinz himself was sure that without Roger, there'd be no pleasing anyone in his kingdom. There were simply things Roger knew how to do that Heinz himself couldn't.

Yet there were certainly things one would easily overlook with Roger. After all, no one knew him like Heinz did. No charm or poise could truly cloud the kind of person Roger was to the elder.

And yet, here he currently was, talking up a storm with a handful of the female servants, all of whom were shirking their duties solely because of his presence. Surely Roger meant no offense though, Heinz assured himself as he entered the room, witnessing this all from a distance. Surely Roger didn't truly mean to distract them to further humiliate this day of days for his dear elder brother.

Heinz would've spat on the floor, and he almost did as he strode over.

"Oh, Roger," one of the maids swooned, "You're so kind~…"

"Giving to the unfortunate," another counted, "Feeding the starving children of the streets…"

"You make the kingdom so much better!" Another chimed in with a pleasant giggle.

"I do what I must," Roger sighed, a plain smile upon him, "To keep my people happy and well fed. It is the pride of our heritage."

The maids all sighed into a romanticized stupor, some leaning on the other to keep balance. Heinz sneered. _Gimme a break…_Heinz cleared him throat, throwing the maids cleanly out of their trances. "Ladies," he spoke calmly, "I hope you're not slacking. Because it-it looks like you're slacking."

Heinz made a note to mentally kick himself; even when speaking in a serious tone, the darn stutter wouldn't let him keep the theme. Thankfully, the maids didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't care to mention it as they all scattered back to their chores, quicker than before. One paused, rushed back, and planted a kiss on Roger's cheek before running off with a giggle. Heinz nearly gagged as Roger gave the girl another beam of his own.

Heinz made yet another mental note to make sure that girl in particular stayed as far away from Roger as possible.

Roger pouted at his elder brother as he ambled closer to his brother, hands in his pockets to create a more disappointed guise. "Ah, Heinz," he said, "You didn't have to make them leave. They were quite good company."

"I'm betting they were," Heinz nearly death stared, "Eliza's fourteen, Roger. Don't even think about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Heinz," Roger raised an eyebrow, "She's a fan. Nothing more."

Heinz just stared at Roger, nearly shaking his head and choosing to shift subjects. He had no definitive proof anyway…

"Linda and I didn't see you at the presentation of Phineas," Heinz stated bluntly, raising an eyebrow, "And here I find you flirting with the staff. Typical, and yet the time couldn't be more…" he tapped his chin pensively, "opposite of…impeccable…is-is peccable a word? I don't think it's a word. I guess I could go with imperfect, but it doesn't…it doesn't really pack the same punch, does it?"

"That was today?" Roger let out a gasp; anyone else would've assumed the tone to be completely genuine, while a few would well-enough realize he was merely stopping his brother from rambling on like an annoying parrot, "Oh, I do apologize, dear brother. It must've slipped my mind. You know how busy I've been, with all the responsibilities of being the king's little brother, and all that."

Heinz's glare remained while Roger casted a rather pleasant smile to his brother. "This is serious," the elder of the two said, "You always ignore these types of celebrations. You did it to Vanessa, to Candace…I get your gripes against _me_, but there's no real reason to take it out on them. You're their uncle."

"Of course, brother," Roger said in a flanderized tone of sincerity, "But can you truly blame me for being so forgetful of these occasions?"

"Yes. This is the _third time, Roger._ You should've been _first _in line to _this_ event, but it almost (as in totally, obviously, I am certainly not fooled by you, Roger-boy) seems like you're dodging this."

Roger let out a small chuckle. "Well, I _was_ first in line," he nodded, a scowl suddenly overshadowing his once delightful demeanor, "Until those little _brats _of yours were born. And that little deformed imp-."

"Those _little brats_ are my _daughters_," Heinz snarled walking towards Roger with threatening eyes, "And that _deformed imp _is my _son_, and _your future king_."

"Oh my," Roger grinned turning to leave down the opposite way in the halls, "I shall have to practice my curtsy, then, won't I?"

Heinz would've like to think of himself as the bigger person when it came to Roger, and yet a strong bitterness towards the younger rang just as strong. This behavior, in hindsight, was completely unfair, uncalled for, and unprecedented. So. Many. Uns.

"Don't turn your back on me, Roger!"

"Oh, no, Heinz, dear…" a faint smirk was planted on Roger's lips, enough to stun a wild animal, "perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on me."

Heinz let out a loud laugh of his own, before marching over, grabbing his brother by the shoulder, and forcefully turning him around. "Is that a challenge, _little brother?_" Heinz glowered.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Roger shook his head, "I may be rather dashing, smart, strong…well…all the things you aren't," Heinz let out an irate grunt, clenching his fists at the mockery displayed, "But I do have a reputation to uphold. I doubt the people to appreciate me killing my own brother, even if they'd rather me be their king. Suppose we all have to deal with what we've been given, _big brother._ Don't we?"

Roger's leer remained imprinted on Heinz's mind as the more traditionally handsome of the two went off to his own devices. Heinz felt a burning in his chest, one that pained him in some way. Even now, petty little arguments like this got to him – how immature. How childish…how…un-kingly. Heinz shook his head; he should return to his family, back to the festivities-

Heinz let out a small gasp and nearly jumped back. Yet he was immediately calmed by the sudden new presence within his vision; a slighter shorter arrival, with a darker teal set of locks on his head. "It's just you, Perry the Pawang," Heinz sighed, "Good to see you could make it."

Perry gave a nod, frowning ever so slightly with knitted eyebrows. Heinz took note of this. "Oh, don't feel bad," Heinz said, "You can still give the royal mark on Phineas after the celebration. It's better to keep this private, anyway. When you did it to Candace people seemed rather confused, and the less spoken about Vanessa's presentation the better."

The younger yet wiser individual shook his head, and pointed towards the opposite direction of the hallway. Heinz turned towards where Roger had left towards, suddenly understanding. "…oh…yes, well," Heinz sighed, "It is what it is, Perry…he's been like this since Vanessa's birth, and it's only gotten worse…what am I going to do with him?"

Heinz started walking down the halls, Perry by his side in traditional shaman garb, a small, glass platypus hanging from his neck among other colorful stones. Though the kingdom Heinz ruled seemed to rely more on technological advances, Perry keen on the mystics, or at the very least more natural forms of doing things. "Ruling hasn't been getting any easier, you know?" Heinz started, "I mean…I didn't ask to be king. I didn't ask to be the eldest. I wouldn't have complained if Roger took over," Heinz could sense Perry give him a look, "…okay, maybe a little bitter," Perry grunted, "Okay, okay, I would totally be jealous at the time."

Perry nodded his head in approval, Heinz pursing his lips. "You don't-you don't think I'm that _petty_, do you?" Heinz asked, earning a small shrug, "Ugh…alright then, mister, what do you think of Roger, then? Do you think he would've been a better king than _me?"_

The shaman blinked up at his friend, clearly frustrated…clearly very hurt…Perry sighed, a soft smile on his face as he planted a tanned palm onto Heinz's hand. The gaze was reassuring, Heinz translated, and he felt himself giving the smallest of simpers, one unnoticeable to most. "…thank you, Perry the Pawang. You're a good friend."

The shaman needn't respond, nor could he with words. But perhaps that was all Heinz really needed at that moment anyway.

**A/N:**

**Like I said – creative liberties, baby.**

**Now let me get some things out of the way (refrain from reading if you don't want your dreams to be shattered):**

**Yes, I know, Doofenshmirtz is NOT Phineas' father biologically. This was indeed confirmed. HOWEVER, I also really like that headcanon (as untrue as it is), and this is basically an AU. So chill.**

**I had to do it like this – I don't know why I didn't before. Roger has the makings of a good antagonist. Like, I like him a lot, and I do think he's a genuinely good guy, but at the same time it's clear that he's far from perfect. A lot of his character flaws can be summed up by his arrogance and his subtly manipulative personality, and I'm sorry but both of those things just fit so well into a villain. Not to mention that he's clearly very intelligent. Also, I don't see enough stories where Roger's evil.**

**Yes. Perry's a human in this. You read that right. I had a hard time justifying why people would eat animals if they had human sentience. Also, "pawang" is just another word for shaman, specifically those of Malaysian or Indonesian descent.**

**Finally, I don't wanna keep calling this "The Lion King: PnF Version" because it sounds so blah and misleading since, again, I'm taking A LOT of creative liberties with this thing, so if all ya'll wanna throw in suggestions (if you care enough to) that'd be swell. Here are some ideas I've culminated:**

**The Platypus King (which doesn't really work since Perry isn't a platypus in this story)**

**The Phinny King (by Marissa Flynn)**

…**and that's literally it. I'd be eternally grateful if someone would give me an inspirational title for this obvious rip-off AU.**

**God bless you all, and I hope you all have a swell day/night/evening/whatever time it is when you're reading this.**

**Carpe Diem!**

**-GTS**


End file.
